


Chapter Six, Talons and Tea Leaves

by marginalia



Series: Waiting: The Prisoner of Azkaban Drabble Project [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-27
Updated: 2004-05-27
Packaged: 2018-10-07 12:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10360632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia





	

Ginny was of their best fliers. Best soldiers. It didn't make it any easier on Molly, sending her only girl in the footsteps of her sons. Another battle, another generation of loss.

She sat at the kitchen table, surrounded by ghosts, hands cradling a rapidly cooling cup of tea. She watched the leaves swirl at the bottom, but Divination had never been her strong point. One of the Order's owls appeared, talons clicking against the windowsill. Molly closed her eyes briefly, then reached out to take the message.

_Post-battle paperwork. Bureaucracy invented by Death Eaters. Save dinner? Love, Ginny_


End file.
